


The Covenant

by ConfusedFireBaby (ColdToTheBone)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Religious References, Terminal Illnesses, maybe angst idk- idek if im able to write angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/pseuds/ConfusedFireBaby
Summary: When two worlds collide they merge instead of destroy each other. The Great Rift Between Worlds (GRBW as many seem to call it) not only merged the two worlds in terms of landmass but integrated the cultures, people, creatures, and knowledge of the worlds together, whether anyone liked it or not. Humans gained supernatural powers, and some creatures were even granted godhood, but that's not the only thing that came out of this change. Curses, illnesses, and new conflicts arise as the worlds as their respective people once knew are no more, and everyone must embark on their own journeys for survival as much change is thrown at them.Keith is just a boy who wants to survive and find his family.Lance is just a boy who wants to save his family and ends up capturing Keith's interest.But with secrets and trouble on the rise will they both be able to get what they want?





	The Covenant

When The Great Rift Between Worlds appeared, the last thing Keith expected was for him to be whatever the hell he was. Not that that mattered, because he simply didn’t care.

 

Okay. Maybe he did sort of care, since he carefully made sure not to tell anyone of his secret. But it was more of a nuisance than actually liking his situation. Still, as long as no one else found out, he could live his life in peace, well as peaceful as it could get.

 

Truth be told, his life had never been peaceful and steady. What happened only a few months prior, the collision of two worlds that melded into one, only caused that a lot more people were in the same boat with him too now. Figuratively speaking, of course, somewhat.

 

Keith grimaced as he held the side of the boat he was on, leaning forward a bit. He didn’t hate ships, per say, but after spending the better half of the past few months on a  _ boat _ he would kill for some solid land, not a few planks of wood haphazardly thrown together to float on an oversized puddle.

 

“You okay there?” Someone asked him. Keith turned to look at the person, someone he’d probably never see again, but still gave a wary look.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Thanks.” Keith replied, turning around back out to the horizon again. Soon, they’d be at the port. He could see a little land now.

 

“I’m ready to get off onto land too- I get motion sickness you know.” the person continued. 

 

Keith glanced back, processing the words, before making a face and taking a cautious step backwards.

 

“Ah! Don’t worry! I won’t puke on you!” the person worried, waving his hands around frantically. “I’m more or less used to it now.”

 

Keith just gave him another look but didn’t step back anymore, but he still tensed up in case he had to make a run for it.

 

“So what are you going to Marmora for? If you don’t mind me asking.” The guy continued. Keith gave him another wary glance. Why was this guy talking to him?

 

“Who said I’m staying?” Keith asked.

 

“You’re kidding me right? Marmora is only one of the biggest merged cities that isn’t just a stage for chaos and destruction, why wouldn’t you stay?” the guy continued.

 

“Watch it.” Keith warned.”What I do isn’t any of your business.”

 

“Sorry sorry, I have a bad habit of doing that. Sticking my nose in other people’s business, that is. We got off on the wrong foot. What’s your name?” the person asked. The shore was closer now.

 

“Isn’t it customary to introduce yourself before asking someone else their name?” Keith said.

 

“Right- Sorry about that. I’m Hunk, and you are?” Hunk said.

 

“Hunk?” Keith raised an eyebrow. Hunk nodded.

 

“Yeah I get it, it’s a weird name, sounds more like a nickname doesn’t it? But it really is my actual name.” Hunk sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Right.” Keith said. “I’m Keith.”

 

“Nice to meet you Keith-” “Hunk! Where are you? Get over here!” someone interrupted Hunk, causing the larger boy look around in surprise.

 

“Well, guess that’s my cue. Hope to see you again and I wish you safe travels Keith.” Hunk said, sighing in defeat.

 

“Uh, same to you too, I guess.” Keith said to Hunk’s retreating form. Keith saw a flash of a smile in response before Hunk disappeared into the throng of people who were beginning to crowd around them and frowned.

 

“Weird guy.” he said. Then he looked back to see they were docking and sighed, pulling at his straps to make sure they were secure before he got off and checking that he had everything.

 

He wasn’t sure how he knew, maybe it was a secret power, but he had a feeling that coming to this town was going to change his life forever.

 

The only problem was whether or not he was going to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> mmm


End file.
